


Nsr AU go brrrrrrrrrr

by Kitkatidkwhy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Gorillaz, No Straight Roads (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game), Vocaloid, danganronpa69
Genre: Attempt at Humor, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, fuck this I'm out, no straight roads au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatidkwhy/pseuds/Kitkatidkwhy
Summary: Danganronpa 69 but nsr au(Hahahahaha pain.)
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Nsr AU go brrrrrrrrrr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lennardd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennardd/gifts).



???: “Are you sure about this?”

???: “Listen, I know love when I see it, and the bond between these two is true love.”

???: “If you say so…”

Behind a bush around Djssans’ district were two robots plotting a scheme. 22, the face of the popular band 1010 and Sayuku, the virtual mermaid idol. Sayuku was in her physical form during this, instead of her mermaid form on a screen, so she can hang out with her friend as they took their plan into action. 

Sayuku: “You remember the plan, right?”

22: “Yep, word for word!”

He pulled out a paper covered in messy handwriting and doodle, with many things being crossed out in crayon.

Sayuku: “Ok, you sent the text correct?”

22: “Yeah, stealing his phone was relatively easy.”

Sayuku: “And I just hacked into the other with some help from Ashley.”

22: “Now we wait.”

They had the perfect plan, along with all the supplies and even a plan B, nothing could go wrong in their eyes. They had the binoculars, a camera, walkie talkies if they needed to split up, and fake mustaches for disguises. The two sat behind that bush for what seemed like hours, even though it was only 5 minutes. 

22: “Hey! There they are”

Sayuku: “Shhhhhhh, they’ll hear us.”

22: “Oh, sorry.”

The two looked onwards at their targets. Neon K, 22’s creator, and Djssans, Neon K’s obvious crush. The mission was simple: Get them together. Sayuku, being the matchmaker she is, planned this out and recruited 22 due to him being her best friend and close to Neon K.

Sayuku: “What are they doing?”

22: “Why are you asking me?!?”  
Sayuku: “You have the binoculars!”

22: “Oh right”

Sayuku: “Can I just have them, you have advanced vision, I don’t.”

22: “Oh sure.”

22 Handed the binoculars to Sayuku. Upon closer inspection the two spotted them laughing and having some Mr. Dodo Ice Pops outside of the planetarium. Then Sayuku accidentally dropped the binoculars, resulting in them breaking. She couldn’t see anything out of the bush so Sayuku, getting impatient, literally climbed on 22 to get a better view.

22: “Ow! What are you doing!?!”

Sayuku: “Trying to see what’s happening, now will you stay still!”

22: “You know I can’t balance things well!”

Sayuku: “Well try!”

22: “AHHHHHHHHHHHH”

Sayuku: “OH FU-”

The two toppled over resulting in a loud crash. This caught the attention of Neon K and Djssans, who were quite alarmed at the sound of the crash and went over to investigate. Which resulted in them finding the collapsed AIs and multiple other items, including the binoculars along with 22 and Sayuku’s entire plan, written in crayon. In finding this the two blushed furiously and then looked at the 2 imbeciles passed out on the pavement. 

22: “W-what happened.”

Sayuku: “We fell. Thanks to you.”

22: “You climbed on me first!”

Sayuku: “Fine, maybe we’re both at fault.”

22: “...”

Sayuku: “Dude, did you hear me!?!”

22 didn’t respond, instead he was shaking and pointing upwards. And there was Neon K and Djssans, standing over them.

Djssans: “Uh, can you explain this please?”

Sayuku: “O-oh well you see..”

Sayuku: “LOOK OVER THERE!”

She then grabbed 22 by the arm and took off running. Neon K and Djssans just stared in astonishment.

Neon K: “Do they know-”

Djssans: “Probably not.”

Neon K: “Ah should we tell them?”

Djssans: “Nah, let’s see if they can figure it out.”

Nagito: “Ok Sansy.”

The two locked hands and laughed as they walked away. In the background stood a very wide eyed Sayuku and a tired 22 mouthing ‘I knew it’. 

Sayuku: “Well, damn.”

22: “Damn indeed.”

Sayuku: “Should we tell them that we know even though they think we don’t know.”

22: “Wha-”

Sayuku: “Just forget it, we won’t say anything until they least expect it.”

22: “Ah, well I should probably head back now.”

Sayuku: “Yeah, Ashley is probably wondering where I am.”

22: “I think Neon K is going to question me on this.”

Sayuku: “Just go into denial, that’s what I do when Lennardd accuses me of being the one who addresses her as simp on all documents.”

22: “WAIT THAT WAS YOU?!?”

Sayuku: “Yes, though Lenn Lenn still suspects me, I managed to frame Ayeve.”

The two idols said their goodbyes and proceeded to go their separate ways. But in the corner stood a very pissed Lennardd.

Lennardd: “I knew it, I am going to get her…”

Then Lennardd crept back into the shadows of her simpery.

2 months later…

Neon K: “So you two…”

At the table sat 22 and Sayuku who were starting at the two on the other end of the table.

Djssans: “So we all know about the incident 2 months ago…”

Sayuku: “What incident?”

22: “Are you going into denial again-”

Sayuku: “What are you talking about-”

Neon K: “Listen can you just be quiet we have an important announcement.”

Sayuku: “You and Djssans are dating.”

Neon K: “Yes we are, wait what-”

Sayuku: “What”

Neon K: “That’s what we were going to tell you two.”

Sayuku: “Yeah we know.”  
Djssans: “Wait really.”

Sayuku: “We heard your little conversation after the incident.’

Neon K: “SEE IT DID HAPPEN!”

Sayuku: “I mean- what?”

Djssans: “How did you even hear that?”

22: “Disguises, and hiding in the background.”

Sayuku pulled out the fake mustaches and slapped them down on the table.

Sayuku: “We used these babies!” 

Neon K: “Oh”

Sayuku: “Anyways, I have to be off, I have a meeting with Simpardd, I mean Lennardd!”

Sayuku then proceeded to make her dramatic exit. Then she fell on her face. 

22: “I’m going to go check on her…”

That left Neon K and Djssans left alone in the room.

Djssans: “Wanna go do something-”

Neon K: “Hell yeah!”

And with that the chaos comes to a close. Neon K and Djssans go on a lovely date, Lennardd gets Sayuku, and 22 gets to sleep. The fucking end.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry


End file.
